Trailer Miraculous: Arcano
by Amo del vacio
Summary: Nuestros heroes veran un adelanto de lo que promete sera una historia interesante. Rated T por su acaso.


Saludos espectadores, hoy nos encontramos en la premier de una nueva historia que con suerte empezare a publicar antes del verano, cuando acabe la que estoy escribiendo en estos momentos, pues solo escribo una historia larga cada vez, sin mas preámbulos comencemos.

 **Miraculous: arcanos.**

Toda historia tiene un principio...

 **\- Soy Nadja Chamack y nos encontramos sobrevolando París tras el seísmo de magnitud 6,7 en la escala de Ritcher, un suceso insólito en la historia de nuestra ciudad ...**

 **\- ¿Como que has perdido 3 miraculous? - cuestionaba una superheroina con traje de abeja a otra con lunares negros sobre un fondo rojo.**

Aquello, solo fue el principio.

 **\- Por ti podemos pedir un buen rescate, Adrien Agreste – decía una mujer con un traje inspirado en un escorpión sujetando a un joven de pelo rubio y grandes ojos verdes, cuando sin previo aviso una superheroina con traje de abeja la amarro con algo de la cintura y la lanzo a cierta distancia.**

 **\- Con este miraculous mi poder sera mayor que nunca – decía un sujeto en la oscuridad, mientras sostenía una especie de pulsera con un dije en forma de pluma negra antes de empezar a reír como todo un supervillano.**

 **\- Maestro Fu resista la ambulancia viene en camino – decía una joven de pelo azabache y ojos azul cielo intentando detener una hemorragia en un anciano.**

 **\- Sin tu vista no seras un problema, Ladybug – decía un joven con un extraño traje oscuro y un bastón, estando delante de este una chica con un traje de catarina.**

 **\- ¡Ladybug! - gritaba un joven con un traje de gato negro mientras veía a su compañera ser alcanzada por una especie de hilo negro.**

Pero cuando la oscuridad parece que lo puede todo siempre queda esperanza.

 **\- Podéis llamarme Canis custode, el perro guardián de París – decía un hombre con un extraño traje inspirado en un perro de color marros oscuro antes de saltar al vacío desde la Torre Eiffel.**

Habrá acción.

 **Vemos a los súper héroes saltando por los edificios de la ciudad de la luz, mientras perseguían a una especie de ángel de venganza.**

 **En otra escena vemos como Ladybug mantiene un enfrentamiento con un sujeto con un traje con rasgos de alguna ave, volando aquel sujeto por encima de la heroína.**

Romance

 **Sobre un pequeño ático una joven de pelo oscuro le daba un beso en la mejilla al héroe del traje del gato negro.**

 **Cambiamos de escena viendo ahora a Ladybug recibir un beso de agradecimiento por parte del llamado "Ángel de París", mirándolo tras ello embobada.**

 **En lo que parece una estación de metro o de algún tipo 2 jóvenes comparten un beso de amor bajo el muérdago.**

 **A su vez 2 chicas se miran ilusionadas de manera discreta, riendo una de ellas.**

 **El dúo de superheroes de la ciudad del amor comparten un beso en lo mas alto de Notre Dame, mientras contemplan la puesta de sol.**

Y toneladas, toneladas de situaciones divertidas.

 **Vemos a Ladybug ser lanzada por los aires y acabando en pompa, para segundos después ser su compañero sobre ella, clavando sus garras en las nalgas de la joven.**

 **\- Me parece increíble que solo comas ajo, menuda suerte la mía halitosis siempre que me transforme – decía alguien mientras una pequeña criatura no mas grande que su mano similar a un dragón rojo se tragaba un diente de ajo.**

 **En otra escena vemos a Ladybug, Chat Noir y a Canis Custode vigilando a un supervillano, el cual solo llevaba una gabardina y otra prenda encima.**

 **\- El akuma debe estar en el tanga – dijo Ladybug un tanto asqueada, mientras sus compañeros se miraban con mala gana a los ojos - ¿Cual de ustedes caballeros lo hará? - pregunto mirándose ambos varones con asco ante dicha idea.**

 **\- El que pierda lo hace – comento Canis Custode asintiendo Chat Noir.**

– **1, 2, 3, ¡piedra, papel, tijeras! - dijeron ambos héroes empezando a sortear se cual de los 2 haría la desagradable tarea, empatando el primer asalto.**

 **En otro momento Canis Custode se encontraba delante de una especie de genio sosteniendo una vasija entre sus manos.**

 **\- ¡Deseo que me toque la lotería! - pidió antes de cruzarse el ser místico de brazos, mientras los héroes y villanos lo buscaban por todas partes.**

 **\- No puedo concederte ese deseo – le contesto el genio enfadándose el héroe con temática de perro.**

 **\- Puedes resucitar a los muertos, hacer que las montañas se inclinen ante mi presencia, puedes hacer que en el eco resuene solo mi nombre, ¡¿y no eres capaz de hacer algo tan sencillo como que me toque el próximo numero de la lotería que compre?!, vaya un genio de mierda – le contesto de mala manera.**

Miraculous: Arcano

 **Próximamente en**

\- Lo que nos viene encima bichito – decía Chat Noir dándose una palmada en el rostro asintiendo su compañera de aventuras, mientras el resto de espectadores comentaban.

\- Venga ya ni siquiera he salido en el tráiler, ¿Nino me estas escuchando?, ¡Nino! - bufo Alya molesta mientras su novio dormía tranquilamente en la butaca de aquel cine improvisado


End file.
